Hot Chocolate
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Tsuna made hot chocolate to warm himself up. And what goes with hot chocolate? Marshmallows, of course! And whipped cream, but that doesn't count. 10027 fic.


Title: Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I'm not that awesome, but thanks for the compliment!

* * *

Tsuna shuddered, the hair on his arms bristling. He rubbed them with cold hands, trying to retain what warmth he still had. He decided to take a break from his homework and go to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate to warm himself up. He still had a long time to finish it anyways. Reborn had gone out of town for a few days with Bianchi on some business and Mama had taken the kids out for as a reward for being so helpful around the house lately. He smiled, remembering how hard they had worked, offering help anytime they could and cheering Tsuna on, even Lambo, in his own unique way. 'I guess they're growing up, huh?'

He had just poured milk into the pot and started to heat it up when he noticed there was more than enough for one person. He shrugged, having a feeling he would be needing it later. Callused hands reached into a cabinet before pulling out an orange mug and putting it on the counter.

He smiled fondly as he thought back on the day he had received it. It had been a Christmas present from Kyoko and Haru for everyone. Each one was a different color and shade with their own little signatures so they knew immediately whose it was. Each of the guardians and Reborn as well got one with a chibi form of themselves and their respective partner. Tsuna had a chibi Natsu, chibi Reborn had a chibi Leon, and so on. Bianchi had gotten a chibi version of herself cuddling Reborn, and I-pin had gotten a chibi Fon on hers showing her some katas. Fuuta had gotten one of him writing in his Ranking Book and Mama got one of herself cooking with a chibi Iemitsu sitting at the table and smiling.

When he poured an acceptable amount of the hot chocolate, he stood back and noticed something off about the picture. "Oh," he said, placing a fist into his flat palm," I need marshmallows!" He had been having a strange craving for them lately so he knew there was a pack of them in the kitchen. He had specially ordered them too. 'Looks like all that time spent with Byakuran's finally rubbing off on me,' he thought, shaking his head and chuckling. "Here you go," a familiar voice said from behind him, a pale hand reaching out in front of him and dropping 4 marshmallows into the warm brown liquid.

Speak of the devil.

"Thank you Byakuran. Hiiiieee," Tsuna shrieked, his appearance finally sinking in. "What are you doing here?!"

Placing a hand over his chest and trying to calm down his thundering heart, he looked, really looked, at Byakuran. He was soaked to the skin and still had snow all over his body. Tsuna ushered him into the bathroom, giving him a spare change of clothes before pouring the rest of the hot chocolate into another mug, taking special care to add extra sugar and marshmallows to it. "Do the clothes fit?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Byakuran said, hid voice muffled. When he walked out not saw something he was not used to. An angry Tsuna with his arms crossed glaring at him. He stood still for a moment listening to Tsuna lecture him about how he should take better care himself. And then he broke. He burst out laughing, doubling over, hands clutching his sides. Tsuna flushed a bright red before yelling,"You think this is funny?! Let me tell you something mister, it is not funny! I was seriously worried about you!"

Byakuran wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes before hugging Tsuna and placing his head on top of his. Tsuna's blush quickly worsened and he squirmed his way out of the hug. He pulled him into the kitchen ignoring Byakuran's knowing grin, and forcing him to sit down in front of the cup of hot chocolate he had poured for him. His eyes lit up as he took a sip, the amount of marshmallows and sugar in the cup being the exact amount for him. He smirked knowingly at Tsuna who ignored him again and drank his own mug of the warm liquid, the tips of his ears red. Tsuna knew better to ask him how he had gotten in the house. It was like asking Gokudera where his dynamites came from. You didn't want to know. (God, unfortunately, does)

"So, Byakuran, what are you doing here," Tsuna asked, his blush finally receding as he faced the marshmallow lover. "Hopefully, you," he said grinning at Tsuna. A full blown red spread all over Tsuna, making him look like an adorable tomato as he stuttered and flailed.

"Wow," Byakuran said, impressed," I didn't think you knew what that meant." "Shut up," he said, pouting with his little tomato colored face. Lavender eyes narrowed before a husky voice reprimanded him. "Now now Tsuna, what have I told you about pouting? Especially with that cute little blush you have. I won't be able to stop myself if you keep doing that," Byakuran said, his grip on the cup tightening.

Tsuna mumbled something and Byakuran perked his ears up, not believing what he heard. "You're my boyfriend right? It's okay if you want to do something to me. I-I mean, after all, we l-love each other right," he said, faltering at the end because of Byakuran's disbelieving stare,"y-you don't have to-" and he pounced. Suddenly, warm lips were on his, leaving him stunned. He gasped as hot fingers went under his shirt, touching everywhere they could, leaving his mouth open for the taking. A sly tongue slipped inside, rubbing against his. He tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. They danced to a tune known only to them, leaving Tsuna breathless. His knees grew weak and gave up on him and he would've fell were it not for Byakuran's arms holding him, touching him.

He finally pulled away, licking his lips and watching, satisfied, as Tsuna was reduced to a pile of blushing, panting goo. "Nobody's home," Tsuna said suddenly, eyes meeting Byakurans's,"they won't be for a while." He raised his eyebrows, amused and curious,"Is that an invitation?" "Maybe." And he watched as Tsuna swayed his hips, teasing him, as he walked up the stairs before smiling at him. Oh, it was on.

* * *

And when Tsuna had finally thought Reborn hadn't been able to blackmail him with something he was proven wrong. His face flushed as he saw the pictures posted all over the Internet. "Reeeeebooooorn!"

* * *

Phew! My first 10027 fic! And happy 13th birthday to me! Yay! Hoped you liked it! Please review! Constructive criticism and comments alike appreciated. By the way, I heard Reborn and Mammon are selling pictures for 15 bucks each. Get them while you can! And if you really liked this, I have a poll set up about whether or not I should make a prequel, so check it out and vote!

~ForeverBlackSun


End file.
